Sisters of the Moon and the Sun
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Two sisters of the Higurashi family 17&16 Akari a Moon Goddess Hikari a Sun Goddess meet the inugang.Akari falls for Inuyasha Hikari falls for the enemy Plz R&R inuyasha crossover with this Ugly yet beautiful world some Avatar:the last air bender
1. Seeing and Meeting Akari and Hikari

This is my second story read the first one my beloved Twilight princess but this is a whole diffrent story

* * *

Inuyasha was walking ahead of the gang when he saw a tree glowing white with two orbs with two girls inside them.One girl with dark redish and purpleish hair that ended to her mid-thighs her eyes closed wearing a white strapless dress with a white crystal cresent moon necklace and her orb was glowing white.the other girl with light orange hair yhat ended to her butt her eyes also closed was wearing a yellow dress with a diamond shaped sun necklace.Kagome, Sango,Miroku,and Shippo caught up and saw the strange scene then two neko demons a girl and a boy came from behind the tree the girl one was white with a cresent moon mark on her fore head and the boy one was yellow with a sun mark on his forehead.

Kagome:who are they?

Sango:wheredid they come from

Miroku:I wonder if there's more of them

Inuyasha:they look like their sleep

Shippo:well one looks like she's from the moon the other from the sun

The girls eyes opened as shippo said moon and sun then they came out from the orbs

Akari:Hikari...

Hikari:Akari

they then noticed the shocked inu-gang

Akari:oh,we didn't see you all there Im Akari Higurashi

Hikari:Im Hikari Higurashi

they smiled

Kagome:you guys must be my ancestors...whoa!

Sango:Im sango a Tajiiya

Miroku:Im Miroku a monk and may both-

Sango:Miroku...

She said angerily

Kagome:Im kagome Higurashi

Shippo:Im Shippo a kitsune

Inuyasha:Don't exepect me to introduce myself

Hikari:Sorry mister smart-ass

Akari:hikari, don't say that when a child is around

Shippo:don't worry Inuyasha curses alot...a whole lot

Kagome:so what are you two doing her

Akari:to find you kagome we came to tell your not kikyo's reincarnation you may resemle her a little

Hikari:you really a reincarnation of an earth goddess named Mari

Kagome:Really

Akari:yes,you just haven't fully find your inner ability to control earth but you have alittle

Hikari:Haven't you notice when your sad it rains a little but alot when you cry

Kagome:yeah

Akari:and when your happy its sunny

Kagome:this is awsome!

Akari:we were sent to train you

Sango:wow,Kagome

Hikari:we're here for you sango as well

Akari:your a water goddess

Sango:really!

Hikari:yeah Im suppose to train kagome since I know Earth bending also Fire

Akari:and Im here to train you sango since I know water bending and air

Miroku:when does their training start

Akari:when their ready

Inuyasha:Now I don't have to worry about saving kagome all the time

Kagome:Inuyasha!SIT!

Thump!

Hikari:he deserved it

Akari:he's been asking for it

everybody laughed

Inuyasha:that was...spit...not funn..spit...y

he said spitting out dirt

Hikari:stop acting like you have an Ice cube up your ass

Akari:you are mean Inuyasha

Shippo:its his middle name


	2. Training and Fighting has begun

At night

Inuyasha,Miroku,Shippo,Hikari,and Kagome were watching Akari train Sango.

Akari:Let's start making the water rise

Sango:I have a question why are we working at night

Akari:because water bending is stronger at night

Sango:why

Akari:because years ago water benders watch the moon push the tides and tried to do it themselves

Sango:oh...

Akari:now, raise your hand and feel the water

Sango raised her hand tryinging to feel the water then water start to rise

Akari:keep that concentration and raise your hands and spin the water slowly above you and make a tornado

Sango did as Akari said and made a water tornado

Akari:stop

Sango:stopped thenwater started to fall

Akari:Now stop the water in mid air

sango hands pointed at the water and it stop the water

Akari:now we're gonna turn it into ice concentrate and feel an icy shiver go through your body

Sango tried to feel an icy shiver but didn't

Akari:concentrate harder

sango felt and icy shiver and the water turned into ice

Kagome:way to go Sango!

Akari:that's all for the night your a fast learner sango Sakuraske runs through your veins

Sango:that was her name

Akari nodded yes

Miroku:sango,that was amazing

Shippo:It was so cool

Inuyasha:feh

Sango:thanks everyone execept Inuyasha

Hikari:Inuyasha,why don't you jump off a cliff

Inuyasha:Why don't you jump off a mountain

Hikari:your just mad because Kagome won't need your protection any more

Akari:can you two please stop

Hikari:hmph

Akari:I never saw this side of you

Hikari:...

Akari:Because its about Takeru isn't it

Hikari:Takeru has nothing to do with it

Akari:why are you so angry then

Hikari:Im not angry!

Sango:more sibling rivarly

Inuyasha:your not helping Akari...

Kagome:Inuyas-

she was cut off Hiklari grabbed the front part of inuyasha's fire rat coat

Hikari:my niceness is starting to run out shut up and stop starting stuff

Inuyasha:Grrrrrrrrrr

Akari:Hikari,let him go

Hikari dropped Inuyasha

Hikari:fine!

Kagome:Inuyasha!SIT!

THUMP!

Inuyasha tasted dirt the second time today

Shippo:Akari, where are the two neko demons

Akari:Right there with kilala their names are Kaoru and Kenshin

Shippo:oh

Akari:this is getting ridicoulus

Hikari was arguing with inuyasha

Kagome,Akari,Sango,Miroku,shippo in Akari's arm watched Inuyasha and Hikari argue then Miroku started rubbing Sango's butt

Sango:HENTAI!

She had hit miroku repeatedly with her hirakotsu Kagome,Akari,and Shippo had anime sweat drops

Kagome:Now I see were related

Akari:yeah,I understand where your coming from

Shippo:there Idoits except Hikari and Sango

Inuyasha&Miroku:WHAT!

they both chased shippo

Akari:Leave him alone!

Shippo jumped in Akari's arms knowing he was safe

Inuyasha:LET ME AT HIM LET ME AT HIM

Akari:Oh my goodness


	3. A crush

6 weeks later

Hikari learned to deal with Inuyasha because Akari had a crush on him...the gang were at a village...Akari started singing

when I when I was alone as one,

myeyeswere as blind,I know

Sky brilliant with blue elegance,

I couldn't behold

When I was alone as one,

My heart was ice, so cold.

Wind whispering sweet melodies,

I coud not leave behind

Pull closer now,

And streghthen my leaning,

toward love to heal all my wounds

chorus

When our hearts both beat in time,

There's magic in your smile,

Its seems there's nothing we can't do

And within your warm embrace,

My heart will find a place,

Even from afar,

Our love forever shall be destiney.

Bridge

When I was alone as one,

My eyes were as blind,I know

Sky brilliant with blue elegance,

I couldn't behold

When I was alone as one,

My heart was ice, so cold

W ind whispering sweet melodies,

Icould not be hold.

Sight to my eyes

And warmth to my heart

Your love has been such to me.

Pull closer now,

And strengthen my leaning

Toward love to heal all my wounds.

Chorus2

When our hearts both beat in time,

There's magic in your smile

I know there's nothing we can't do.

And within your warm embrace,

My heart will find a place,

Even from afar,

Our love eternal shall be destiney.

Inuyasha heared her song,

Inuyasha:must be some lucky guy

Akari:Inuyasha, did I wake you

Inuyasha:Nah,but you still didn't answer my question

Akari:Its just a crush nothing special like love

Inuyasha:what were you doing out here

Akari:admiring the moon is all

Inuyasha:you miss it there

Akari:yeah...

Inuyasha:don't you wanna go back

Akari:I can't I didn't complete sango's training when I do I have the option to go back If I wanted to.

Inuyasha:well,you should get some sleep

Akari:I will...

Inuyasha:I always thought the moon was beautiful

Akari's Light purple,red eyes stared at the moon but a pair of light green eyes were watching them Hikari...

Akari:The moon is special in many way becauseit has such signifigance

Inuyasha:I guess you would say that you live there

Akari:anyone else could see that the stars want to be the moon as the moon is close and fuller as the other are distant but that makes them special too and light upthe eternal midnight blue skies...

Inuyasha:you have a special way of seeing things

Akari:you think so

Inuyasha:I know so

they both smiled at each other


	4. In my heart a month waiting to tell you

A month later

Akari's been dying inside to tell Inuyasha her feelings but she remembered Kagome loved him too how could she handle this...It was night time when she was gonna tell him.Inuyasha was in his human form.

Akari:Inuyasha...

Inuyasha:yeah,Akari

Akari:I wanted to tell you um...I uh...

Inuyasha:come on spit it out!

Akari:Kagome is madly in love with you!

she immediately covered her mouth as hot steaming crystal tears fell and she ran off

In Akari's Mind

Instead of I...I said Kagome now for sure Inuyasha will be with Kagome...

Back to Reality

Inuyasha followed her she was on all fours tears sparkling like crystals from the moon

Inuyasha:Akari,why are you crying?

Akari:because I love you and I said kagome when I said that I thought for sure you'd be with her so now I'm crying like an idoit

Inuyasha:when you put it like that I feel the same way

Akari:see I knew you'd be with Kagome-wait you feel the same way

Inuyasha laughed not of evil or something bad happening to someone a really real laugh

Akari:I guess that is funny

she giggled

Inuyasha:now let's head back to camp

Akari:Okay

they walked hand and hand


	5. Fight Fight fight!

It was the next day...

Akari and Inuyasha kept their distansce but exchanged smiles.Hikari felt sick to her stomach how could her flesh and blood love someone she hated...but her sister was too kind and never got what she deserved.So she had letit slide.

Akari:Kagome...do you sense anything?

She asked.

Kagome:Nah...I wish I did though.

Hikari:Inuyasha why are you such a dufus?

Inuyasha:why are you such an Idoit?

Hikari growled and climbed on him punching him and they fought some more.

Miroku:May god blessed their souls.

Miroku said praying as Akari splashed ice on them and they froze as the others kept walking.

Inuyasha:Get us outta here!

Hikari:Baka Im trying to!

She yelled making the ice melt the ice.

Inuyasha:Now Akari is mad at me.

Hikari:Oh get over it you baby!

The two fought again.Shippo was in Akari's arms.

Shippo:Akari...to be an water bender your so warm.

Akari:I know isn't that weird.

She chuckled as he got even more comfortable in her warmth.


End file.
